


I moved to India, Okay

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Ex-SHIELD Agent Cole Barnes [2]
Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coda to a thing, One does not simply threaten Natasha Romanov and survive, even if you are her half brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I threatened Natasha. She's gonna kill me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I moved to India, Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to #4 of "You Can't Just Pray it Full". Because One does not simply threaten Natasha Romanov and not fear for their lives.

 Bruce found him hiding in the tower, shaking and holding a knife in his hand. Backed into a corner like a wild animal. “Can I stay here for like, three years?”

The elder man raised an eyebrow. “It's not my place to say, but I won't tell Tony you're here. Why are you here?”

Cole let out a fightened, stuttering laugh and there was pain and fear in his eyes. “ _I threatened Natasha._ She's gonna kill me.”

“You've survived this long haven't you?”

“That's only because I ran like the devil was one my heels and I don't think she realized I was here. If she comes around looking for me, I moved to India, okay?”


End file.
